Deadly Love
by Padfootandfriends
Summary: Sheik is the leader of a pack of misfits, they are poor and steal for food and confort. Ike on the other hand is a rich kid in a snobby school. R&R if you see any grammer mistakes please ignore i cant spell kill me X\ rated M for language and gore!
1. Stealing from the rich

**Another Sheik and Ike story (I'm obsessed) I'm also grounded. So that means yep that's right no computer! But don't fret my pet (hey that rhymed) I have my ways. Like school or the library or sneaking behind my parents back or saying I have a "project" X) I will find a way to write trust me ;) but for now on it WILL take me FOREVER to write my stories unless I get my family to let me get my computer. X_X**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own super smash brothers braw yesterday, or today and not in the near future. Is there any way I can make that clearer? **

**Please Enjoy!**

I waited patiently for the signal that would tell me it was time to begin. I stood with the crowd watching the parade that the kids from "smash academy" more like snob academy. They did this every year and this year I was going to destroy it. I smirked and slowly placed on my mask. There was an ear-piercing cry that resembled a crow, with my mask on tight I laughed evilly and ran out to the street stopping the horses that where carrying the students of the school, all 8 hundred of them. I made it to the other side then ran back. For people screamed one or two of the horses dropped their riders and ran. I whistled and my companies dropped down, each wearing a mask that resembled them each freakier than the last. We were each wearing a costume that resembled what we could do. Mine was knee-length shorts, and a blood red shirt that was long sleeved and a long jacket that reached my ankles. A man on a white shirt made a motion and entire unit of police men and women descended upon us. I smiled this was going to be fun. I jumped over two of them and softly pushed them with my feet I barreled into the group of students and in the mist of their yelling and the confusion I managed to get their money. I saw my target. A man on a black horse with blue hair looking around panicky he was trying to find me and my companies. I used a horse to lift me up and run I jumped inches away from his face. But that was enough space for me to get my prize. As soon as I did I ran straight up the wall not stopping until I was on the roof.

"Gotcha!" I rough man's voice yelled.

"Dam" someone muttered behind me. When I turned I saw pink hair poking out from behind the mask. Mitsu.

"What? Whodid they get?"

"Jin..."

Jin was the last one we allowed to enter. He was quiet and timid he had no clue how to fight in the streets. He'd break in prison.

"So… What do we do boss?" pit asked holding his fake angel wings.

"We save him he's one of ours… pit can u distract them?" he nodded and was off.

"Stay up here Mitsu I need a look out." With a brisk nod I was off.

I stood on the buildings edge looking out to the panic below. Pit was weaving in and out of the students. I took a tighter hold on the rope on my hand. Closed my eyes and prepared to jump someone saw me because they screamed.

"OMG! DON'T JUMP" I smiled at their panic and jumped. There was a brisk feeling of flying the wind pulling my hair back. Tickling my neck and freezing my cheeks. Then suddenly the rope jerked in my hand and I was being pulled up I opened my eyes and twisted my body flying towards Jin. He smiled when he saw me coming he jumped up and I caught him then as both rope and space ran out we both jumped down.

"Run!" I screamed. I turned on my heels; luckily my comrades listened to everything I said.

"Pit! FLY!" he looked over his shoulder nodded.

I pulled a small petal from my pocket and blew softly it divided into millions slowly it made a wall. Then it came crashing down. I didn't stay to watch I was already on Jin's tail. He faltered slightly.

"Keep running!" I grabbed his arm and continued onward.

Eventually we were able to get back home, it was more of a broken down building. But it was all we had; I entered and collapsed into one of the broken kitchen chairs. I peeled off my mask and more air entered my lungs.

"Sorry…" Jin mumbled.

I shook my head "Your one of us we take care of each other." I gasped, breathless.

He smiled and I returned it.

"I'll go wait on the roof for the others, cook something." I said pushing myself up. I climbed out the window and began to climb up. I sat on the corner my legs dangling. It was a strait three story drop; I slowly reached into my jacket pocket. The prize I had gotten from the blue haired man was a locket. Squeezing the clasp I was the picture of a woman. She had blue hair, just like the man, and a soft eyes and a heartwarming smile.

_Why does she look so familiar? _I thought. I closed my eyes and tried to remember where I saw her before.

"SHEEIIIIKKKKKK!" someone shrieked from below me. "Get your pretty little behind own here!" with a sigh I stood and jumped the three stories down. I landed with my knees bent so they didn't absorb any impact.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why didn't you take MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Roy wined.

I sighed again and growled, "Because you don't listen. Because if I told you to run you'd try to stay and fight. Because if I have to save your ass one more time I'll go insane."

He grew small as my anger flared. But soon I swallowed it and said. "lunch upstairs move. And Roy if you want to come next time then I'll train with you, if you can do it right there well let you in on the big operations." I turned and walked towards the library.

"Hey where are you going?" Mitsu asked.

"I need to take care of something."

At the library, I searched through old news clippings and documents. Looking for something… there! I pulled it out and on the front page I saw her the woman from the locket. I skimmed the newspaper.

CIVILIAN FOUND DEAD!

_The woman, Reiko Urie (_**A\N yes Urie is Ike's last name deal with it!) **_was found on Morbid Street. Her son Ike Nikola Urie is currently in Smash Academy, he's one of the top students. His only comment is "She was a great mom, she is greatly missed already, and my only regret is that I wasn't there to save her." Reiko had various stab wounds in her back and up her side. The murder weapon has still…. _

I stopped reading ripping my eyes from the newspaper, this woman was his mother, and he felt he was responsible. I shoved the pages back and threw it to the general direction of the bookcase. I had to find him I ran towards the school. Know that if I was caught I would mostly be killed.


	2. Returning the locket

**HAPPYNESSSS I got my computer back, oh yes! I'm going to start dancing, OH YES! (Sing this) IM SO HAPPY I WANT TO DANCE! BUT IF I DO MY MOTHER WILL BE LYK WTH? **

**Okay, back to business. Sheik and Ike best paring ever! I need to write so I don't accidentally write for NONAWRIMO (national novel writing month) since I might get obsessive over this story. (btw in November I won't be writing at ALL. All my focus will be on NANOWRIMO… sorry :\ but that is MONTHS away so for now I'll write with much gusto! ^^**

**DISCLAMER: If I owned this, I would be rich. I'm not, so I can't own this. As simple as that.**

Sneaking in and finding the blue haired man was easy, simple. I could have done it blind-folded. What was hard was finding the right words to say to him, and getting him alone. I formed the sentences I would say to him in my head as I quietly followed him throughout the school (Ike has a stalker! And it's not a fan-girl). He led me through many corridors and hallways. He stopped in front of a room and paused to throw a look over his shoulder, but I had escaped his sight when he turned. He opened the door, and entered closing the door firmly behind him. I tightened my mask. If it were to fall and show my true face… no not the time or place for such. I crawled up to it making sure he was alone before slipping in.

"Wasn't it enough to take my locket, you need my life too now?" He asked, his back to me. I panicked, it was not a good start.

"No! I-"

"Don't lie to me! You took it, didn't you? My locket?" He seemed so calm, for some reason I didn't think that was a good thing.

"Yes but-" I tried to explain. But he wanted no part of it. He spun around trusting a sword forward, clumsily, something I could have easily avoided. But I stood stock still, and closed my eyes, waiting for him to finish his rant. Finally he had nothing else to say, or had no voice, probably both. Calmly, I reached into my pocket, he tensed; I pulled the locket and placed it in his hand.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry so I brought it down myself, I shouldn't have taken it, but when you're out on the street and there's a big operation like that, its hard to keep track of everything… I'm sorry about your mom… she shouldn't have died… especially not so close to my home." I closed my eyes to the bright light of the moon. My head was spinning and I still had to sneak my way back, through the misleading tunnels of the building. But as soon as I got to the streets I was safe. I opened my eyes, and grabbed the sword handle; I braced myself for more pain as I pulled on the sword. It came out with a clean squish. I gasped, black and white lights dancing in front my eyes. I let it fall with a loud clang, and followed falling to my knees. I forced air in to my lungs and pressed my hand to my bleeding side. I refused to allow the pain to prevail and make me faint. I forced myself to stand up, and was able to, until my legs gave away. But instead of falling to the floor the blue haired man caught me.

"T-the least I can do is help you get out of here…" He spoke it quietly, but it still caused my head to ache. But I was filled with relief when I heard those few words, without actually saying it, he thanked me, which meant he forgave me. Why I cared so much for him was beyond me. Sure he was handsome, hard chiseled features, a mask of no emotion, strong arms and an even stronger body. But I believed his most handsome feature would be his eyes, they told his story and what he felt. If you knew how to read them they betrayed him, giving a crack into that otherwise polished masked face.

"J-Just g-get me outside… I…can go from there..." this was so strange I had taken worst blows than this and was still able to walk out of any traps. So he must have drugged it… but with what? I searched my mind for all the possible drugs that could have been used, none of them popped out to me…that is unless he poisoned it…dam… this little brat did just that, didn't he?

"No, I'll take you home." His voice was firm but his eyes told a different story, he didn't want to go through those streets at night.

"No" I shook my head trying to clear it " its too dangerous for a schoolboy like you to be out there at night."

His jaw set. "I'm taking you home." His tone and face held such determination and stubbornness, that I was too weak to fight. I tighten my mask again, paranoid.

"Fine..." I replied weakly.

I kept a hand around his neck for balance and my other pressed against my wound trying to get it to stop bleeding. Mitsu was going to have a fit when I got back.

He led me through the corridors his arm wrapped tightly around me holding me up. It was so strange, I was letting this man, this stranger carry me as if I had known him forever, I was even giving the directions to find our hide out.

We where halfway there when, two men fell into step behind us. I dropped my arm from around his neck and turned.

"If you assholes so much as breathe wrongly, I'll kill you." My words held such bitterness and hatred that they scurried away quickly. Sometimes it was good being feared. I stumbled and he caught me again, his strong arm replacing itself again around my waist.

"Turn here" I said weakly. We were standing in front of my building. I barely had enough strength to produce the high pitched whistle that told my family I was here. Had I actually thought of them as my family? Yes, we lived together using our strange powers to help each other. Pit was the first one down, luckily he had enough sense to put his mask on before he flew down. Feathers pocked up from the sides of the mask, it was he shade of the sky, bluest of blue. Where his mouth was supposed to be there was a lopsided grin that was made with stitches. He took one look at me in schoolboy's hands and whipped out his sword.

"Put that stick away." I growled. Reluctantly he listened. "If it wasn't for schoolboy here I wouldn't have made it back _ALIVE._" Pit jumped from foot to foot.

"Do you trust him?" he asked, of course I knew what he was planning.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have brought him home now, would I?"

He nodded. Asking a question only I could read.

"Pit I'm freezing! Just fly already!" I teased. I smiled then a wave of pain made me groan.

"Sheik" Pit rushed forward, my real name escaping his lips. "Mitsu! Get the water boiling. NOW!" He took me from schoolboy and carried me bridal style. "Roy! Make sure…. umm… blue hair over here makes it home safe!" He turned to Ike "Thank you, we would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone." When schoolboy nodded Pit released his very real very white angel wings. I heard schoolboy gasp.

"Hey, schoolboy…" I called "Thanks and sorry again…"

"It's f-fine." He called up, I didn't have to see his face to know his eyes were full with wonder.

"Roy!" I called when we entered the house through the window (the ONLY way to get in.) "Be nice take him there and come back NO detours take care of him." He nodded and headed over to the window "And Roy!" I called "stay safe."

Mitsu, she was our family's witch, though we hated forcing her to use any type of magic when she didn't want. She was a great healer. She placed her hands inches way from my cut body and closed her eyes, focusing all her magic in healing he wound, cleaning it, and making sure none of my internal wounds were bleeding.

"Mitsu…. The blade was poisoned…" I said giving her vital information. I tried to stay awake and fight off sleep. But the edges of my vision grew gray then slowly they went black.

**Well I'm very happy at the moment I get my computer back! That means my pets means I can write! YAY~ I've noticed I've been posting a few of these up daily…. That is because I have A) no life and B) in itching to write for a while, ESPECILAY and ike and sheik story. It may be good to have a chapter up everyday so people can read but seriously I re-read and find so many mistakes! I get pissed so fast -_- so I'll try to slow it down just a bit **** please keep reading R&R ^^**


	3. The Shack

**okay long time no write but thats xuz somehow my computer hates me and fan fic didn't let me update ): but never fear izzy-chan is here...okay srry wried moment hope u like~**

**I didn't own the last two chapters I don't own this one.**

I opened my eyes weakly and sat up, I stretched no pain. That was a good side. I looked down and lifted my shirt; witch I noticed was one of Pits, a clean bandage, no blood. Good. I glanced at my watch (stolen of course) I had three hours before I had to get to work. I stayed like that my legs sprawled in front of me underneath the covers. My arms keeping me prepped up. Then I climbed out, my feet recoiling slightly when I touch the cold floor. We need to get a heater I thought wearily. I changed into a worn pair of jeans, then a black shirt and pulled my hair up to a tight bun. I let my bangs still out so it can hide my red eyes. My blood red eyes. I avoided most mirrors knowing I wouldn't like what I would see. So that's why my room was a bare dingy white walls, with a few paper pictures made my Pit and Roy when they were younger, Mitsu drew me a few anime pictures. But that was it. I pulled on my gothic army boots and tighten the straps. I entered the kitchen and made myself some coffee. It may have been a broken down building but for some reason electricity and water still ran. As the water was boiling I went to brush my teeth, completely avoiding the mirror. Sniffling a yawn I made my way back to the kitchen and began to poor myself some coffee. Drowning the bitter coffee in a few gulps, I added some cream and sugar. Making the black coffee into a milky brown color, I blew softly on it, this time I drank it slowly enjoying it. I could feel the sugar crystals on my tongue. Took one of the sharp knives in the cupboard and slipped it into my boot.

"Sheik?" someone asked tiredly. I turned.

"Hey Mitsu, you really out did your self on this one." I said pointing to my stomach.

She smiled wearily "yea well, I had to save you do you feel any pain?"

I shook my head "None! Like I said Mitsu you really out did yourself this time!" it was mostly true, the only thing I felt was a small crap, but its no use to make here worry. "I'm going to head over to The Shack." The Shack was the restaurant I worked at; they tend to have more criminals as customers then customers themselves. But it was a decent pay, and it helped feed everyone.

"Make sure to give some of the money to Mrs. Sasaki!" I said as I kissed her forehead. "He husband died last year and her son is at war, no ones letting her work they say she's too old." I grabbed my messenger bag (A\N: you know the ones that go on the shoulder and across)

She nodded sleepily and I left running down one street towards another, then pausing in front of The Shack. As I worked my thoughts drifted to the last operation we had, we managed to collect a couple hundred dollars, divided evenly for the six people we were helping out they would be able to eat for this month. That's why the five of us risk our necks, most people, ESPECIALY smash academy students think we keep all the money. But if we did would I be here working four or five hours a day wearing a thigh length skirt, and a tight shirt? Hell no. Never mind the length, the fact that it was a skirt pissed me off enough. But I sucked it up, and wore a fake plastic smile as I served the food.

"Sheik!" someone called

"Yeah!" I shouted back

"You got another table." At those words I inwardly groaned. Heading over to my section I gently pulled on my skirt. Wishing for it to magically grow longer.

"Hey!" I locked up to see snakes smirking face. "Its table three" he winked and I sighed.

"Pervert" I muttered. And walked towards table number three. As I walked I pulled out my small notebook,

"Welcome to The Shack. I'm your server Sheik." I looked up and met blue eyes. With matching blue hair, I looked to his friend, he too had blue hair but it was much lighter that whats-his-face, his eyes weren't looking at me it was traveling down my body. I blushed then became enraged why should I be embarrassed? He's the one who has no self-decency. I dug my nails into my flesh to keep from punching him. I was about to, when strong arms wrap around me.

"I saw you so made I had to come and see if you were okay cutie." Links voice whispered in my ear. I laughed mostly at schoolboys reddening face.

"Don't you have someone to bet up?" link was the local gang leader somehow we always end up meting at first id smack him, or knock him out, but now we are close friends.

"Yeah…." He trailed off.

"I have customers, go I don't know go do what 'dogs' do." I teased.

He grunted and sat at the booth behind him.

"So have you boys come to The Shack before?" I asked knowing the haven't

"No." school boy growled. He adjusted his red hair band.

"Then what do you want to drink?" I asked politely they were my last table and really I was ticked, I didn't want to do this for another minute.

"What do you say ike?" asked the light blue haired man.

Ike huh? That's nice to know… then I realized I should have remembered his name from the newspaper I mentally kicked myself.

"Ill have a beer." Ike told me.

"Me too." Ikes friend said.

"Me three. Hear that sheik? THREE beers for me THREE!" Link called

"Please ignore the idiot." I said.

"HEY!"

I walked towards the kitchen ignoring every whistle, every reaching arm and was glad that for once no one actually tries to grab me. I punched in their order and grabbed two beers then just because Link was my friend I graped one for him too.

"Here you go," I said placing their beers in front of them. And tossed link his who caught it effortlessly.

"What can I get you to eat?"

And on and on it went. Other than some rude man trying to grope my behind, the day went by pretty smoothly. The boss let me out early and I quickly ordered a beer, and sat with link. The good thing about the shack is that it didn't care if you were underage you could pay you where in, you could drink. Link and me began talking, drug uses, drinking habits.

Then I had to get out of here and cheek on the "Kids".

"See ya sheik" link stated hugging me tighter than most people would have dared.

"Bye see ya~" I winked and gave ike a small wave. Then turned and left the restaurant without a look back, into the dangerous, deadly city streets.

**the next ones coming soon~**


	4. Ike and the big bad cops

**Okay! I'm changing the Pov for just one second 'Kay? Don't kill me! I want to change it completely to 3****rd**** point of view (normal) but the thing is I can't write some parts in 3****rd. ****. so only when I need I shall change I hate it too cause it breaks the story (I think so but whatever) I do like a lot of stories that change so I should shut up now (XD lol)**

(Normal Pov)

Sheik was sitting on the roof of our home staring at the moon, even after she had been sure no one was around she didn't take off my mask. The others were just finishing up their rounds. Everyday it was the same, work for a good six hours then find those who can't help themselves and help. Steal the money from the rich kids. Yeah very Robin Hood like. But it was the same everyday no excitement, not anymore. She suddenly wanted more, something to make me move. But what sheik didn't know was that she should be careful with what she whishes for.

(Sheiks Pov)

I sighed as I heard the police sirens, but that wasn't what irritated me, what did was the fact that it was coming towards me. We hid our place it was our one freedom the one place we were ourselves. We were working alone today, each of us trying to find some extra money to pull in. I jumped from the roof and landed on the roof of the building in front of mine. _Roy probably thought he could take on the cops…. Stupid idiot… he's going to get us all killed. _I watched as the cars approached and leaned in trying to get a glimpse at his red hair so I could swoop in and save him. But instead I saw blue hair, dark blue…. _Ike? What the hell? _I took a step back, turned and was about to leave run off and save my own skin when something stopped me, and that same force tugged me over the ledge. A whip in hand I whispered "awaken." In a voice that was ten times scarier than mine. The whip crackled to life electricity running through it. With that I destroyed the cars that were following him. For the survivors I pulled out each one of my needles and knives and plunged them into their necks, heads or chests. When the last man fell to the ground clutching his neck and gurgling, the city was quiet as if everyone in it knew what had happened. I scurried over to where ike was gasping and looking really confused.

"Are you alight?"

he nodded.

"You're an idiot you know! This whole mess could have been easily ended without bloodshed! Seriously Sheik where's your head." My hand collided with my forehead. Then I made my way to the body's and pulled out each of the corpses. "well you can't do anything about the fire can you?" I sighed.

"Sheik!" Roy barrel rolled into me causing me to fall to the floor.

"Roy." I said calmly.

"You could have died!" he then proceeded to bury his face into her chest.

"Roy?"

"yes?"

"If you don't want to die GET OFF!" he scrambled away as I rose my hand to hit him repeatedly smack the pervertedness out of him, when I noticed that a Cretan someone was leaving.

"HEY SCHOOL BOY! Where the hell do you think your going?"

"I'm leaving."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

he turned slowly as if that were to scare me.

"What?' he asked.

"Well if you leave you'll end up in MORE trouble which ill have to save you from. So sit boy!" he sat surprisingly (A/N: Now bark boy!)

"Roy get the others we're moving back."

**Where are they going? Are sheik and ike going to fall in love? Read on next weeks Deadly Love!**

**Short chapter I know but deal with it!**


	5. Battling Emotions

**Wow I am a fail I was going to update this quickly like this week but I'm lazy and stupid so yea haha sorry. Okay I understand that there have been a few confused people…. Sheik is 16 Ike is 18 just to let you know.**

I forced Ike's huge body into the small space, we were both panting our hands connected with entwined fingers. I barely had enough energy to notice how close he was to me, our chests collided together, my head on his shoulder near the crock of his neck. His back was on the wall, the shadows were our blanket. Wrapping us together tightly.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

Four years ago I had noticed that we needed to find the best hiding places in the city, so I came up with this game. And we now had enough players for even teams, two people each if one of you fell you both did. It taught teamwork and reflexes.

"Yeah.."

"Then come on we need to go get their flags."

It didn't matter what the flag was, it just had to be small and practically weightless, you hid it anywhere in the city then left you couldn't stay protecting it. You had to run and try to get the other team before they got you or your flag. Each flag needs to have so thing that made noise near it so if they got yours: you would know.

"This way."

I pulled him along the empty street it was around 2 and we had been playing since dusk. I kept him on the side of the wall my senses were wired. I was ready in my zone a huntress on the hunt. He was lagging behind his feet was hurting, I could tell by how he kept shifting form foot to foot. He was tired, his movements sluggish.

"Want to call it a night?" I asked hiding my concern

"Humm?"

"Lets sleep?" I knew he was tired but I also knew he would think asking to sleep would be a sign of weakness.

"Won't we lose the game?" he quickened his pace so we were walking side by side. I let my hand drop feeling a warmth fill my cheeks: I looked away.

I forced a smile and turned back to him "The worse that will happen is winning will force Roy to think even more of himself."

"I'm not sure that's possible." He joked quietly.

"that's only cause you haven't lived with him that long." I made a sharp right so use to being on the run that my movements were always quick and to the point. I sighed entering the forest. No one had ever named it, and like us (me and my pack of misfits) it was feared and no one loved it. So I made it mine. Of my group I am the oldest, maybe not now but before definitely.

_"What's your name?" the girl asked her pink hair poking out in many directions._

"…_My…. name?" truth be told I didn't have a name, I never needed one not when I woke up in the streets link sleeping beside me, not when I stole from some snobby lady who had brushed aside a begging woman. No I never needed one. Not till now. _

"_sheik." It escaped my lips_

"_Really! That's a pretty name~ can you come over?" her face went from curiosity to excitement. "Please! My names Mitsu!"_

_I gave her a small nod, and she became my first friend. Ten years old, dressed in rags but she didn't care not about that or the fact that I wore no shoes. That the most expensive thing I had was a bandage that covered my lips and a part of my nose. I met with her everyday teaching her the things I knew and in return she taught me how to read. And write. _

_Then came the fire, I was sitting on my favorite perch the tallest building overlooking the city and I saw it the smoke flames shooting up from the building. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was her home, Mistu's home. Something took over me. I went from the building to her home in a matter of seconds. And I burst through the second story window. I found her and left the same way I came. And that's how it started, how I started collecting strange kids. Like I found Pit en-caged in a zoo, Roy was being bullied, Jin…he came to us…on his own… they were my family, me and Mitsu almost raised Pit so he knew how to talk properly. He still can't stay in a small space for long without trying to kill someone. Roy... we had a lot of trust issue with him... still do.. the only person he truly trusts is Pit... _

_And now Ike… I don't know why he was being chased by cops, and I really don't care. He's part of the family…and I take care of my family. Even though he puts on a tough guy look he is really is just kind. He'd never show it especially not to me, he probably doesn't trust me yet, but I've seen him with Mitsu, giving her a goofy smile, or letting her relax or feel like a kid again. I was glad he did, she was only fourteen after all. But wasn't I a kid too I only was sixteen; I had no clue what my real name was or who my parents were or are. And I don't know why I can't remember anything past waking up in the streets with link by my side. _

I shook my head getting rid of such thoughts_ You don't matter remember, you take care of them. All 5 of them with your life. If Ike likes Mitsu more than you smile and be happy for them. your not important right? Your Just the silly girl who started this crime. The one who could never give them the right life. _

"Baka!" someone called behind me.

I turned my hand on a knife. And there stood a half naked link.

"What the…." I sighed

"Your not some silly girl...Baka...How could you think such things?"

"Stop reading my mind link..." i growled, and turned not glancing at Ike i didn't want to see his reaction not now.

"Come on" I grumbled in no mood to cheek my emotions. Usually I was very good at hiding what I felt, I could be ready to kill someone and look completely calm. Or be overjoyed and ready to glomp someone but only smile. Ike was like that too but for me I knew how to hide my feelings from my eyes. I only broke with a few people link was one of them.

"Wait sheik come back there's something I need to show you!"

I sighed "I'll catch up with you later. Don't wait up." I walked back swearing to myself that if link wanted to show me what was in his pants again id cut it off.

He tossed me something and I caught it easily. It was a file.

"What the hell is this?" not bothering to clean up my language.

"It's you."

"What?" I snapped.

"Your name, your REAL birthday, where you came from. I only understood half of it. The rest was in some language. I found mine too." He took a long drag on the cigarette he was holding, something that he only did when he was stressed.

"Where the fuck did you get this?" My shield was back up, I wouldn't let him see how much this shook me. How much I wanted to read through this find everything out.

"Off some man he was bragging about how he was going to bring me and you down…. Poor guy..Never knew what hit him."

"You're scary when you do that." I referred to his blood red eyes and smirking face. (A\N: Yes IK links eyes are **BLUE **but work with me here 'kay? You'll understand later!) I grabbed his noise and shook it. I watched as the red faded to blue. "You have to be more careful….if someone saw you like that... how hard do you think it would be to explain it all?…..I'd have to clean up your mess...so shut up and behave." I shook his face again till his eyes went back to a clear blue. "Now get the hell out of here your on my turf remember." I growled turning and strolling back to the path I was on with Ike. I was struggling to gain control of myself again, my head was spinning with what if questions. My heart was pounding trying to decide whether it was racing for fear or for excitement. The moons light barely lit the path I was walking on, the shadows jumping from place to place, and yet I wasn't scared. Not of the shadows that could have some man hiding behind it, or the blood that rushes out of a wound. No this was my home the red liquid was oddly comforting, the shadows a place for me to hide. I still hadn't won the war with my emotions when I entered the cabin. The warm feeling that always came from seeing Mitsu favorite pan on the stove, the 'kids' shoes lining up against the wall. Two of them were still missing. I suddenly wished they were all missing so I could scream and shout and cry like a girl, like a child. And as soon as I thought it I regretted it...these kids...i'd give up more than just my childhood for them.

"Sheik!" Mitsu called looking up from the book she was reading Ike turned too. He was sitting close enough so he could read it with her.

"Yeah?" I shrugged off my shoes letting the movement and my hair hide my face, which probably screamed with my emotions. _My jealousy... _

"Pit and Roy are still out there. When do you think they will notice no one's playing?" She gave me a weak laugh.

"….Never..." I smiled a light one, even through the confusions of everything behind the surface I smiled.

She laughed but her face giving away her curiosity. I faked a yawn.

"I'm going to get some sleep." I lowered my voice so Ike couldn't hear "Link wanted to keep these papers safe so he gave them to me... I'm thinking my closets the best place to hide them rite?"

She smiled "yeah." She was glad I trusted her enough, even with things I should keep secret. I smiled back going along with the lie.

Then I went to the attic, the smallest space in the cabin. Usually I had a space downstairs with the 'kids' but with the new addition to the family, I didn't mind giving up a larger space for him. And I didn't mind I liked smaller spaces. I hid the folder under a pillow but before I could help it I ripped it open and read everything….

**Mawahahahahah You want more? Well you can't have any :3 anyways I love how she calls her "pack" 'kids' I just wanna like glomp them all… lol you guys wanna know links big secret with his eyes? *looks around* okay I'll tell you….maybe…. in the next chapter hahahahahahaha but be happy i gave you a glimpse into Sheiks 'Unbreakable' mask... and because i know someone in the world will be like -...? Sheik doesn't know where she is from...she has NEVER cried in her life (yeah u big babys stop crying -_-) And she has given up talking on the phone with other kids, laughing like a normal girl, having a crush on a guy (which unfortunately is why she is so ackward around ike... He He) she has given up her entire childhood.. And (you will see this more in the later chapters(haha u have to wait) she is weird somethings wrong with her... but for every damsel in distress there is a hero ;3 (hence Ike) but this 'damsel' isn't going to just lay down scream and get captured (like EVERY damsels in distresses do) shes going to fight :3 bye for now**

**Scary neko~**


	6. Monster

(Normal Pov)

Ike was faking sleep, staring at the ceiling of the small cabin he now called home. He use to live in a big fancy place called smash academy but this suited him better. He fit well in the puzzle of this family. In this strange family. His mind kept going over the events that lead him here. They had told him that he was a murder, yep a fucking murder, oh his own mom too. They were going to hang him they weren't even going to give him a trial, just execute him like no tomorrow. So like any sane person would do he ran. That's when the girl found him, Sheik… Ike wasn't sure she was human. Yes he was grateful for the bed and the food, and for saving him from the cops. But when she jumped down from the building, what he saw… wasn't human. Her eyes had lust written all over them; lust for blood, her teeth grew sharp. She looked like a demon… he shivered deciding that no matter how human she was like, he would never fall for it. No matter how many times she risked her life for him, he wouldn't fall into her trap and trust her. He felt bad for the kids who had especially Mitsu. She was just a child. Not even old enough to understand what a demon was. She reminded him of a little sister he use to have, before he moved to smash city to live with his mom. So he made a promise to himself. If anything were to happen anything serious, he'd save her, yes he would try to save everyone but he would keep Mitsu safe. Sheik… that demon would never have her. He heard the door open, and the she-devil herself poked her head in. His hole body tensed waiting for her to strike, but instead she closed his door and a few seconds later he heard the front door silently open and close. As quite and quickly as he could he followed her. She lead him far from the cabin and in the back of his mind he cursed himself for falling for this old trick. She was going to lead him to the middle of the forest and kill him, but he'd kill her first. But instead of attacking him she fell to her knees and cried. He was taken aback, completely confused, demons didn't have feelings right? She wailed and hit the earth with her fist repetitively. Then she screamed at the sky "Do you like making my life crap? Huh? Does it give you joy watching me fade away into nothing? Fuck you!" her voice cracked and she whispered into the ground "Fuck you..."

(Sheiks Pov)

Monster

That's what the stupid file told me. I am a monster. There was no way around it. I wiped the mukas that ran down my nose and tried to stand up, but instead I fell back down.

"Oh sheik.. When will you ever love yourself?" Link walked out from where he was hiding. He came close by and hugged my shoulders lifting me up to a sitting position.

"When I'm dead and the kids are fucking safe… link… I was made.. I wasn't born link… I was fucking made." I said it numbly, I didn't know what to think. Not anymore. "I don't even have a name 1662 that's what they named me. A fucking number. Why can't I be normal? Why can't I have some silly crush on the hottest guy in school and be to fucking shy to talk to him. I'd take that over being a mom to five kids any day."

"My parents gave me to the facility.. They didn't want me or care what happened to me.. I could have died and hell they would have lived on laughing. They wanted me to look normal, so I could fit in. A freak fitting in imagine that.. Do you know where it is? The facility? The place where we came from?" He gave a forced laugh.

I warped my arm around his waist, letting my head rest on his chest.

"Yeah I do… I found the region its supposed to be in."

"Are you going to go? Find the person who made you?"

"And what about the kids?" I snorted. "And before you suggest it, I am not in a million years going to bring them to a high-tech facility where they make monsters. I like them living. And I'm not leaving them to get fucking mobbed and raped by the police okay, if anything ill show them the files tell them I have been influencing them all this entire time and fucking let myself be killed before I let the police get them."

He sighed. "Ike could watch them, you could find out what you were made for."

"Yeah I know what I was made for.. I was made to kill." Before I could stop them tears began to flow from my eyes, I buried my face into links neck and sobbed, the reality finally hitting me. I was made to kill.

**Like?**

**No like?**

**Please send me some reviews!**

**You could tell me that I misspelled EVERYTHING and id be happy. Just write me something!**


	7. Gone deadly

**WARRNNIINNNGGG! THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY GORY!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot 'kay?**

I stood pushing of link as I began to fumble towards the house, some where in my mind I heard link calling out for me, but I didn't register what he was saying. I walked in a daze, tuning out everything and just ignoring Links calls in the background. Even though I would fall onto the muddy ground I would just continue to walk. But after I had stumbled along for who-know-how-long I tripped and just couldn't find the strength to get back up. My tears were spent, I had no more water left inside to cry anymore. I turned over and watched the thick canopy, and soon I began to doubt weather I should stay with the kids, weather I should be doing what I do. Then I began to doubt myself, what if I wasn't the nice girl who helped the poor that I always thought I was? I began to fear the shadows that had been my home for so long. Now they were just claws trying to grab at me and suck me into a never-ending hell. I brought my hand up to my face this was the hand of a killer a fucking killer who has been pretending her whole life. I bring my hands down to my arms and price skin, drawing blood. I moved them towards my elbows letting my claw-like nails to cut open my arms. I continued to attack my body. I couldn't even fell the pain after I had racked open my stomach. My head began to swim, I faintly remember seeing someone stand over me before my world faded to black.

I woke up to the sounds of someone screaming, I tried to look around trying to place where I was but everything was fuzzy. I couldn't see anything clearly. Someone noticed I was awake and lifted my head from where it was resting in between my shoulders.

"Don't worry 1662 your home. And this time we will make you better than before... Don't worry your safe here. Go back to sleep."

Something about his voice was dangerous but familiar. I knew him, but from where soon my eyes got to heavy to keep open and I fell back into a deep sleep.

When I awoke again I was chained to the wall my arms hoisted above me, long ago numb from having to hold my whole body, painful yes but I could manage. I kept my eyes close listening to the conversation rather than making myself present.

"She's a beauty isn't she?"  
"Yes she is, I still think we should have made her a man."

"But the blood fuses better with women, you saw how unstable the boy was. Its better this way."

"Yeah but what about her period. And women tend to think more with their hearts then with their heads."

"But men tend to think more with their pants than with their heads."

"True but we can always fix that."

"Now that's just cruel."

"Yeah well better to castrate them than have them run wild."

"But she 1662 doesn't have feelings. She has the instinct to kill or be killed."

"But she was with those kids. Maybe they changed her. I think it was best that we killed them."

I screamed at them. Calling them every name I knew telling them they should rot in hell for what they did.

"They were innocent kids. Fucking innocent kids. I hope you know what will happen to you course if karma doesn't get you I will. I will cut off your limbs one by one and make you go through hell before I let you die! DO YOU HEAR ME!" for the rest of the day I growled at everyone. Remembering everyone's smiling face. How they had each grown a part of me. How I came to love everyone of them.

(Normal Pov)

Those asshole's had kept her here with no food or water for three days and she swore to herself the next doctor that she saw she was going to kill. Immediately no questions asked. And that's what she did. He came in to try to get her to calm down. And she imagined his arm ripping off his body and squirting blood everywhere. And everything she thought happened. His limbs came tearing off each by their own accord. And soon she was unlocked. Thanks to the arms that had stolen the keys of the man's torn up torso. She walked out of the room smiling like a mad woman. And as soon as she step foot into the clearing in front of the building she was surrounded by guns. Her smile grew larger.

**0.0 omj did that really happen? Holly crap someone call the cops! Sheik has gone Deadly ;) **

**Most of you don't know this but I'm writing as I'm going :D **

**But I need love. I wrote this cause someone reviewed **

**Thank you Nevaeh97 **

**You made me write again **

**SOOOO if you want a story you have to review so please please please please please review. THEY MAKE MY DAY**


	8. Home sweat home

**You review I write**

**You review I write**

**You review I write. PLEASE REVIEW. **

Disclamer: I don't own anything ( I thought we went threw this already) 

I didn't think, my body just acted on its own. Someone tried to punch me and I beaded backwards, grabbed his arm and gave him a small twist, before kicking him in the face. For every guard that fell two more took its place. A gun pointed to my head making me falter for a second but soon I had the gun pointing to the sky. And as soon as the man began to fight my hold, I kicked his head making his neck crack. I took his gun as he began to fall, I flipped it and shot him while he was on the floor. I twisted around and took down three more before a man jumped on my back, I growled and tired to grab them as two more did the same. I stumbled down and some one shot a dart in to my back. I growled my world spinning, the edges of my vision turned gray. Someone was saying something and I only heard a peace of it before my vision went black "cut her open."

I opened my eyes and saw Roy and Pit play-fighting in front of the couch I was sitting on. I turned to the right and saw Link reading to Mitsu, they were both smiling and joking about something. Someone covered my eyes with their hands, and I giggled. But that felt weird, I shouldn't be happy… Right? Ike came around and kissed my lips softly. I frowned puzzled, this didn't feel right.

"Whats wrong love?" He asked his blue eyes looking dead and life-less.

"This isn't real."

"Of course it is! What are talking about? We saved you from the doctors remember?"

I struggled to remember what happened before I blacked out. But nothing was coming through, it was like trying to remember something someone told you in a dream.

"This isn't real."

"Of course it is silly."

"No it's not!" I struggled to remember everything I could about the real ike. "I may love you, but in the real world you never loved me back!"

"Do you like being hated? Is that why your pushing me away?"

"No! But I know the real you and this isn't it." I jumped over the couch and made a b-line to the kitchen.

"Sheik…Don't leave us…" I turned to find Mitsu staring at me with a sad look on her face. The one I couldn't say no to. I dug my nails in to my hand letting the pain help me. I made up my mind.

"I'm sorry but this is something I have to do." I entered the kitchen without another word.

Inside I found a sharp dagger taking a deep breath I realized that if I was wrong, and this was the real life, then I would never see them again. With the real Ikes lively eyes in my head I plunged the dagger into my chest. A wave of pain came over me and I struggled to breathe. _So this is what it's like to die. _I closed my eyes and waited for death.

My eyes shot open and I realized that I was strapped onto a seat and millions of tubes were running from me to somewhere above me. I was surrounded by green water, I pounded on the glass trying to break out of the encasement they were keeping me in. I breathed in the green water and gagged, thinking quickly I grabbed the tubes and began to pull. An alarm went off and I fell out of a hatch. I coughed gasping for air. My limbs sagged unable to move on my command. I struggled to get up. I looked through my mind to see why I was here but I came back blank. _What was my name? Why can't I remember anything? Where am I?  
_"Hello 1662, its been a long time." A man was talking to me, his voice was familiar but something in my gut told me not to trust him.

"Don't worry your safe." He walked towards me and reached for my hand, I backed up not wanting to let him touch me.

"Come on every thing will be okay, You don't have to worry about those pesky kids anymore.

Then just as he said that I remember Mitsu…Roy… Pit…Jin… Ike!…

"Come on 1662."

"My… Name.. Is Sheik.. And you better remember that." I forced myself to stand. And leaned against the machine.

"You see the only problem with that is… It's been three years since you last attempt to escape."

"Then it's a good thing I'm rested for this."

Rule 1 of living on the streets: Never let your enemy think your scared, act over-confident but keep yourself in check.

"So you're just going to walk out of here naked?"

"The world needs a crazy lunatic wandering the streets nude sometimes."

Rule 2 of living on the streets: if your found in your 'birthday suit' then act like you've been wearing nothing else your entire life.

"Your too weak."

"Am not." With that I walked forward with a seductive smile and punched him in the face grabbed his pen and threw it into the heart of the guard who was standing by the door. I pick-pocketed the doctor and looked at his name.

Mike Braeden.

I'll remember you.

I walked out and locked the door with the keys I took from the doctor. I cursed my self for not taking his clothes. I continued on until I heard voice coming from the halls. I entered as quietly as I could into a room. I locked the door and looked around, it seamed to be a dorm. I went to the closet and found women's clothes. I began to dress.

I jumped out the window, falling for a brief second before landing on the ground and rolling. I locked up to the building and hoped it burned to the ground. I pushed of the ground and imagined myself in front of the city. Wind blew my hair back and when the howling stopped and I opened my eyes I was there. _Home sweat home._

**REVIW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I love you if you do!**


	9. Friends?

I wandered threw the city, finding the old broken down building we had lived in before. I jumped into the building. The place looked as if it was recently cleaned, and a small flame of hope grew in my heart.

_Maybe they were still alive. _

I continued onward pausing to look inside Mitsu's old room. The pink walls were bare and I smiled lightly remembering how I saved up to buy the paint for her. There use to be pictures and the bed looked as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

Damit!

I entered Roy and Pits red room. I glanced around the usually filthy room to find not single piece clothing on the floor. There was only dust. Dust. I held back a cry of defeat and turned to the last room. It too had a thin layer of dust. I made my way towards the front of the building only to have a dark gray object fly towards my head. I tried to dodge it at the last second but it still connected with my head with a loud bang. I fell backwards and tried to keep from blacking out. Stars clouded my vision making it hard to see.

"Crap." I mummer.

"Shit! Omg.. I know you. Shit! Do not DIE!" Someone was screaming into my ear and it was starting to piss me off. I shut my eyes tight and tried to keep awake but instead I fell onto my back, and when my head hit the floor hard, I blacked out.

0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0

I woke up to someone pressing a wet rag onto my head, they were also mummering to themselves. I took a deep breath and pushed my way up, keeping my eyes closed to the bight light.

"Hey! Don't get up yet! Your still hurt!" the voice from before protested

"I'm fine." I sated curtly.

"No!" They pushed me back down. And an image of someone hovering over me appeared. I saw the face of a man and instantly I knew who it was.

Mike Braeden.

"Let me go!" I growled. A tight knot of fear growing in my stomach. What if I was back at a lab.

"Look you're not strong enough to open your eyes, I'm not letting you sit up."

I shot open. Only to met blue eyes. I gasped. They seamed to be alive.

"I-ike?"  
"Yes."

I barreled into his arms not caring about my tough-girl façade anymore. I was so glad he was alive. He hesitated shocked before wrapping his arms around me.

"Sorry about hitting you by the way." He whispered.

I pulled back and gave him a small smile. "No biggie I've taken worse." I shrugged off the odd look he gave me.

"Where are the others?"

"They left… A long time ago."

"Why? And why aren't you with them?"

"Well…I… umm.."

"Ike? You can tell me."

"Link wanted to go after you. And burn down the factory, lab thing. I said we shouldn't." he paused wincing slightly.

I waited for him to continue.

"He asked why… and I told him because you were a freak and weren't worth saving." He watched me waiting for me to scream and shout and call him every name in the book. Instead I smiled. I wasn't dreaming this was the real Ike.

Then I laughed, I was relived they were alive. They were safe. Or at least I hoped they still were.

"Your insane." He muttered looking a bit relived to.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'

I stood and a wave of nausea came over me. I looked at the foot of the bed but I didn't see it. Instead I saw a man, he had dark skin but no hair, and he was barking orders to soldiers. They were outside the building Ike and I was in. They were getting ready to burst down the door.

"Kill everyone inside. Except the girl. We need her alive.. For now."

I came back from my trance and told ike swiftly. "Get your weapons and move!" I grabbed all the knives I could find before throwing them and a bunch of Ikes clothing into the bag. Ike listened not arguing witch I was glad for. I placed myself at the front of the window. The city lights contrasting with the dark mountains. When Ike joined me I pulled him close. Wrapping my arms around his waist so my face crashed into his chest. I heard him gasp.

"Close your eyes." I muttered.

When he complied I transferred us to an old safe house. I tried to remember how many I had around the city but I had already lost count. Whatever. The more the safer. I let go of him and stepped back.

"You can open your eyes now." I mumbled.

He did and when he noticed where he was he gasped and began to poke the walls himself, me. It was starting to get annoying.

"Okay!" I exclaimed when his hand went way to close to my chest. "Well we're going to be staying here for a while so get comfy."

"What?"

"You heard me." I growled. My head was pounding and his hand was still to close for comfort.

His eyes widened when he noticed where his hand was he pulled back and blushed. I entered and headed strait for the kitchen where I began to get food ready. I had a feeling that my kids were gone but safe. Maybe they thought I was dead. I hoped they stayed safe. I would gather what I need then find them. Quick. Take them somewhere safe. Protect them. I glanced at Ike. Maybe I could start dating then. I took him in. He had hard well-toned muscles and he grew his hair out a bit more. He held them out of his eyes with a red bandana. He had a dark blue shirt on, like his hair. But hanging over his heart was his mother's locket. He had grown taller, making me look up to see his face. Which had long ago lost its boy like features. He was a man. And a hot one at that. I scrawled at the soup as if it offended me by existing. He probably had millions of women around him all the time! A growl escaped my throat at the thought. I sighed and gave another glance over to him. He was smiling amused.

"What?" I asked.

"I was wondering why you were checking me out."

I blushed but turned to get the salt to hide it.

"I wasn't checking you out. I was making sure you weren't traumatized." I lied.

"Sure."

"And maybe you have been. Teleporting from place to place can be very demanding on a human"

"I'm fine I'm worried about you."

"I'M not human so don't worry." I said with a fake smile.

He crossed over the space. "You've changed."

I snorted but sighed. "Of course I have. Did you think after being torched for three years strait you would have changed." I stated sarcastically.

He winced but said nothing just gave me the saddest look I've ever seen.

"Its not your fault."

"It is."

"No give me one good reason on why it was your fault."

"I could have let them save you."

"Then they would have all died."

"But you're their mother your spouse to be there." He shouted gripping his locket. "I didn't see it before, I was so full of hate. You took her away from me, and gave her back, gave me a home and I still didn't see it. You risked your life everyday for others and I didn't see it." He closed his eyes tight. "I didn't see it. Not until link hit me did I realize what you did for those kids, Roy, He told me that if I ever said something bad about his mom again he would force my dick into a ant hill." He shuttered and turned away from me shame rippling around his body.

"Its okay." He looked over at me and I smiled. "Its okay. And I'm going to find him. So you can have some closer." This wasn't about me, well it was kinda. But he was a man who lived not knowing weather his mother's killer was alive or not. So I had to give him some closure. "I'm a mother. But I'm also a friend." I held out an open cupped palm. "And you would honor me with your friendship."

He placed his hand on mine smiling. Then his smile turned into a frown.

"It's a cold case. The police men said so."

"Yeah well the police have to fallow the law. And I have connections in the criminal world." I said with a smirk. I began to plan, my head filling with possible ideas. I plunged myself into the plan, I only surfaced when a boiling hot pain coming from my hand awoke me. I yelped and jumped away growling at the soup that burned my hand. Stupid thing. Ike raced in and took in the situation chuckling he turned off the heat and pulled me towards the sink and began to lightly wash it with cold water. I pulled on my hand.

"Its fine don't worry about it." I stated.

"No. Let me just wash it."

I winced as I felt my skin begin to heal all the burns and cuts closing and leaving only small scars. He rubbed my hand wondering what the hell just happened. My hand was peeling red. And now it was back to a pale skin color. I pulled again be he didn't let go. So I just marveled how his rough hands were sending shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes in complete bliss. He suddenly stopped massaging my hand. I opened my eyes to find a frowning Ike starring at me. I blushed and took my hand back, turning.

"What did they do to you in there?"

"You don't want to know."

"I do." He insisted.

"You don't trust me."

"I'm not fond of trusting people I don't know."

"Then maybe you should get to know me."

"If you told me what happened I would."

I growled. "No."

I left for the room. Yep there is only one room in the whole house… Yay? I felt ike grip my hand and pull my back.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!" he growled.

I sighed ready to give in but instead I said "There is only one bed."

"What?"

"There is only one bed." I repeated then pulled him towards the room to show him what I mean.

"Oh… shit."

Thank god for short attention spans.

"I'll sleep on the floor you can take the bed." I said.

"No I'll sleep on the floor you take the bed."

"No I'll sleep on the floor." I grabbed a pillow and was about to throw it to the ground when Ike's arm stopped me. I glanced at him and he was looking everywhere but my face. He had a faint blush on his checks.

"We can always…" he mumbled the last part.

"Huh?"

"We can sleep together. Not like in sex but I..um.."

"Yeah I got it." I said laughing.

He blushed harder.

I grabbed the covers. "Come on lover boy lets get some sleep."

"Lover boy?" he mumbled.

I chuckled and curled up in a ball thinking of the difference between know and before. He would have never have even suggested we sleep in the same bed he would have been to scared that I would kill him.. or something.

"What happened while I was gone?" I muttered.

"What?"

"You've changed that's all."

"Three years of torture can do that to a person." He said with a small laugh.

"Whatever lover boy." I snuggled into my pillow drifting of to sleep for the first time in months with a smile on my face.

**Okay, Wow that sucked. Like horribly. And I understand if u decide to throw rotten fruit at me. AND sorry for not updating for so long. I actually had written this mouths ago so added some and deleted others. It's a bit rushed but I wanted to get them together, and for his sudden omg im going to be sheiks bff now, its only cuz, he's all grown up3 **

**God I want an Ike in my life3**


End file.
